echeloninternationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Contractor
Contractors have demonstrated all their academy performance standards during operations. They are expected to be junior leaders, and can lead up to a four member team. Movement Move with deliberation. In the close fight, haphazard movement, excessively fast speeds, and overextending units easily results in casualties. Move from cover to cover. If you're under fire, do so in short rushes. Ensure that you know where you're going next before you start to move from your current position. This helps you avoid getting caught out in the open without a plan. Bunching up gets people killed. Try to keep at least five meters between yourself and any other members whenever possible. Doing this will help to minimize the impact of enemy artillery, grenades, mines, other explosives, and the initial burst of fire from a surprise contact. Know where to go when contact is made. If you stay aware of your environment, you should be able to instantly move towards cover or concealment if your team encounters unexpected contact. Move with speed and intensity to a better position and then begin aggressively fighting back. Take a knee at halts. Kneeling or crouching lowers your exposure, which makes it harder for someone to hit you from a distance. Get into the habit of taking a knee any time that you're halted for more than a second or two. If you expect to be stationary for a longer period of time, you may want to go prone, find better cover or concealment, or both. Don't silhouette yourself. '''Silhouetting can happen when walking on the top of a piece of terrain that is higher in elevation than the enemy. If you absolutely must cross a danger area and think the enemy might be looking that way, keep low and try to cross the danger area. '''Cover your teammates. '''If contact is likely or imminent, elements bound past each other before stopping and allowing the other to pass them. Elements should rotate between who is moving and who is covering, never allowing the entire formation to be caught without a stationary element. '''Observation Stay aware of the vertical element in a built up environment. Enemies can be above you, and it requires sharp observation from all members to spot them before they can do harm. Know your sector of observation/cover and be diligent in watching/covering it. One person letting their guard down for a few seconds can kill many. Pie off all danger areas. Pieing is simply the process of moving carefully and deliberately in a fashion that allows you to see as much of an area as possible before entering it. Pieing a room allows for you to visually clear everything except for a corner or two, which allows you to enter and immediately focus on the danger areas. Stay off of the walls. Walls act as backdrops for explosive rounds to detonate on, and being too close to them will make it that much easier for an enemy to lob a grenade or rocket your way and take you down. Stay out of the open. Move from covered position to covered position, and avoid lingering in the open. Open areas are natural kill zones in built up areas and are frequently covered by heavy weapons. Danger If you peek, keep it short. If you must look in the direction of danger and expose yourself, do so as carefully as possible. This means that you should utilize leaning, and should only peek out for a very brief period of time. Heavy guns can cut an entire street off from enemy maneuver. Placing your heavy gun assets properly can be a decisive factor in winning a close fight. Mask your movement. Proper application of fire can give you just enough space to extricate yourself from a tough situation. Obscure the area in such a way that it conceals the way you're intending to run, and not just the position you're currently at. Do not commit more than a team to the interior of a structure. Very large structures should have two teams at most, with the third acting as a covering team.Category:Structure